


Formalities

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Thank you Khayr, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda asks opinions. Oz has a hard time focusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formalities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khayr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/gifts).



> Well Khayr, your story was so good it inspired this, which wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written it (hope you don't mind).
> 
> Also two in one day, new record.

When his team were told they needed to attend the formal event on behalf of Beacon as was tradition of the top team from the final year students, he might have had a bit of a panic. Not least due to the requirements, formal dress, to be precise.

Now Oz was not unnaquainted with formal events, he came from a fairly high society family, even though his parents had made all effort possible to distance themselves from archaic tradition, sometimes it had been nessecary to bite the bullet and attend a gala.

To this end he'd kept his own suit simple, dress shoes shined to perfection, exquisitely pressed formal trousers, a smartly tailored jacket and a silk green waistcoat, with a tie the colour of Glyn's hair and his signature cross broach pinned in the knot. He'd shined his cane quite thoroughly, the intricate silver mechanisms gleaming in their housing under the light of the weapon station once he'd finished.

But there was something he had never had to do at any previous events. not something like tie a tie mind you, he could do that in his sleep. The thing he was most concerned with was Glyn's choice of attire. He'd been with her when she'd bought it off course, it was after all his card (that bank statement was not at all reassuring) but seeing her in it was entirely different.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cough from said Glynda, attempting to attract her fianceé's errant attention to see if she looked good enough for the event. Oz's gaze sharpened automatically, and his mouth dried up. Glyn's dress was smooth, sleek green. Her hair done up in her usual style, albeit with a tad more flair to the curl, her best jewellery and her ring only accentuating her stunning looks.

Glynda smirked at the look on Oz's face. His eyes focused very intensely on the long slit that ran up her right leg. She would definitely be fileing this memory away for future use. After a minute or so of his spaced out starting though, she got bored, and started tapping her foot; adopting a stern look.

Oz snpped out of his trance, and he blushed quite heavily at Glyn's raised eyebrow.  
“Sorry Glyn…” he trailed off again, unsure of what to say.  
She sighed and thrust his cane, keys, and scroll into his arms, before grabbing his tie and leading him out the door by his neck.


End file.
